I'm Married To My Boss
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Lexie Grey is an intern at Seattle Grace and Mark Sloan is an attending. He is her boss but he is also her husband. How will everyone else react?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Married To My Boss**

**Chapter 1**

"Rule number One, Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Rule number Two you have pagers...The nurses will page you and you answer those pagers on a run. Rule number Three, If I'm sleeping don't wake me unless the patient is actually dying. Rule number Four When I get there the Dying Patient better not be there when I get there. Rule number five. When I MOVE - YOU MOVE!"

Lexie stood and listened to her resident, Meredith Grey. Who happened to be her half sister, the half sister who didn't know about her and Lexie's mind drifted back to that morning.

"Morning Dr Sloan," smiled Lexie.

"Morning Dr Sloan," smiled Mark.

"God this is going to be confusing," smiled Lexie. "First day I'm an intern. You're the attending. It's going to be weird."

"You're ashamed?" asked Mark.

"I'm married to you. You who is one of the best plastic surgeon in the country. You're handsome and I am proud to call you my husband," smiled Lexie.

"It's just that our co-workers won't see it that way," said Mark.

"Yes," said Lexie. "So should I be Dr Grey or Dr Sloan?"

"You should be whoever you want to be," answered Mark.

"Well I will let you know later," answered Lexie. "I'm not sure yet."

"I'm not due in for another hour but do you want me to take you in?" asked Mark. "I mean I have the car."

"That is completely up to you," said Lexie. "But you'd have to drop me off at the back of the car park."

Mark nodded.

"Oi you at the back what's your name?" asked Meredith.

Now Lexie had to decided if she would be Sloan or Grey.

"Oh I'm um Lexie,"

"Lexie what?" asked Meredith.

This was the moment of truth.

"Lexie, Lexie Sloan," answered Lexie.

And Lexie had made her decision on her identity.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Married To My Boss**

**Chapter 2**

"God I hate Dr Yang!" exclaimed Lexie, as she entered the house room.

"Thought Grey was your resident?" asked Mark.

"No she switched me with Yang when she found out I was her sister," answered Lexie, as she flopped onto the sofa next to him.

"You told her?" asked Mark.

"No I told George and he told her and then she switched me," answered Lexie.

"O'Malley?" asked Mark.

"Yeah I forget you that you've been here before," said Lexie.

"Two cases for two months," answered Mark. "So why do you hate Dr Yang?"

"She won't teach us anything. She shouted at me today because I didn't but a chest tube in a patient and I couldn't put the chest tube in the patient because she hadn't shown us how to do chest tubes," answered Lexie.

"Tomorrow I'll show you how to do a chest tube," answered Mark.

"And IV?" asked Lexie.

"Anything you need to know," answered Mark.

"I need to do everything," answered Lexie.

"Ok," answered Mark.

"And the other interns have a secret club in the basement there practicing on each other," whispered Lexie.

"What?" asked Mark.

"You didn't hear it from me?" asked Lexie.

"I have to go to the chief with that information," said Mark.

"I know that's why I'm telling you," answered Lexie. "But you didn't hear it from me."

The next day. Lexie walked though the hospital and saw the interns in a room, performing a surgery on one of the other interns. She looked, they saw her and she ran.

"Mark!" shouted Lexie, as she burst into his office.

"Lex?" asked Mark.

"Dr Sloan?" asked Derek.

"The interns. It's an emergency," said Lexie.

"What?" asked Mark.

"They're taking out Sadie's appendix," whispered Lexie. "I thought you were talking to the chief about them."

"I forgot," answered Mark.

"Sadie could die."  
"Oh come you two are on first name bases?" asked Derek.

"Dr Sloan," said Lexie.  
"What?" asked Derek.

"I'm Doctor Sloan he's doctor Sloan we're both Sloan," answered Lexie.

"You got married?" asked Derek.

"Yes," answered Mark.

"I'm going to the chief," said Lexie, turning and heading out.

"Wait!" shouted Mark. "I'll come with you."

"Dr Webber do you have a minute?" asked Mark.

"Sure Dr Sloan oh and Dr Sloan," said Dr Webber, as he noticed Lexie.

"I walk in on the interns doing procedures on each other last week. I thought they might stop," said Lexie.

"What kind of procedures?" asked the chief.

"IV's in arms, sutures but that's not the point. The point is they are in out patient surgery and there cutting out Sadie's appendix," said Lexie. "And I had nothing to do with it. I know that sounds like I did but I didn't."

"I've been teaching Dr Sloan all week," answered Mark. "I vouch for her."

"Did you know about the interns?" asked the chief.

"I found out yesterday and I was going to tell you this morning," said Mark.

"Let's go," answered the chief.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" asked the chief, as he strode into the outpatient surgery room. "Stop what you are doing and put down the instruments. You will all go and wait in the locker room."

It took a couple of hours for the Chief and Mark to save Sadie with Lexie watching.

"All interns will be banned for the OR until further notice," announced Yang.  
"But Doctor Yang I had nothing to do with this. I've been working with Dr Sloan all week. The chief said I wouldn't in trouble," said Lexie.

"All interns," said Yang. "No excuses or lies."

All interns exited Sadie's room and got changed to go home.

"I've been banned from the OR. The chief said I wasn't to be banned Yang banned me anyway," announced Lexie, as she walked out of the hospital with Mark five minutes later.

"What you didn't do anything. Did you tell her?" answered Mark.

"Yes she just said all interns no excuses no lies," answered Lexie.

"I'll talk to the chief," answered Mark.

"Mark no," answered Lexie.

"Lex this will follow you around and make it harder for to get by. It's going to compromise your learning," answered Mark.

"Mark leave it," answered Lexie.

**A few days later.**

"Cristina still hasn't talked to me, which is normal, except it's worse. Two weeks suspension, and she hasn't even bothered to say one mean thing," said Lexie. "And I had nothing to do with your cabal of cutting."  
"Karev called me a moron, which is good."  
"Well, none of the residents even look at me."  
"The least they could do is hate us."  
"Well, I'm gonna get some sex. Sex always makes me feel better," said Ryan.  
"Don't look at me. I'm married," said Lexie.  
"Me either but I'm not married," said another intern.  
"That makes three of us," Sadie.

"Your married?" asked the interns, looking at Lexie. "Yes."

"Hi."  
"I get it. I'm the one on probation with the other crazy cabal of secret cutter interns. The thing is, I've been advised to seek out sex as a way out of my sad predicament, but I think I would rather just learn today, so what do you say?" "You, me—"

"Why are you talking about sex to me?" asked Mark, a smirk on his face. "It's inappropriate. I'm your teacher. I have things to teach- double board certified things."  
"No, that was always-that's what I was talking about, for-for you to teach me medicine. The-the sex was that- that was a joke."

"On call room five minutes," whispered Mark.

"Yes sir," answered Lexie, as she began to walk off.

"Dr Sloan I hear you performing a hypopharynx reconstruction I read up on it may I scrub in?" asked Dr Bailey.

"Sure you and Lexie," answered Mark.

"Lexie who is banned from the OR?" asked Dr Bailey.

"I've already said Dr Sloan taught me all I know I was working with him the whole time. When those idiots started the surgery I was at home or driving to work with my husband," answered Lexie.

"Well then get your husband to vouch for you in front of the chief," answered Bailey.

"She wouldn't let him," answered Mark.

"Wait you and you?" asked Bailey.

"Yeah," answered Lexie. "Three years."

"You were twenty two when you got married?" asked Bailey.

"Yes, yes I was," answered Lexie.

"And your father approved?" asked Bailey.

"Not at first," answered Lexie.

"I was nineteen when we first meet Mark was thirty five we dated for two years before I told my dad and then after that he didn't like it I mean Mark was and is sixteen years older than me," said Lexie. "But eventually he got over it and after three years we got married and here we are three years later. But we're letting everyone figure it out for themselves. I know not going to the chief makes me look like I was involved but we did already tell the chief. Then Dr Yang said I was lying and banned me anyway so I'm taking it."

"Even though you don't have to," answered Mark. "You're going to be constant in Mrs Patterson care today and you deserve to be in the OR later."

"Mark drop it," answered Lexie, before walking off to get Mrs Patterson's labs.  
"Well when your wife says drop it you drop it," answered Bailey.

"Well I'd be in trouble if I didn't," answered Mark.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Married To My Boss**

So in the reviews I have accused of what a quantity of stories. One I can't stop the ideas that come into my head and I write a load of stories at once + more I will. This has hasn't been updated in months because I didn't know what to put next and I'm not going to write something and post it if I'm not happy with it. I have been writing this chapter since September. As I write this note it the **30/10/14 **and on this day I'm not happy with the chapter. So yeah I have 260, 291 stories if you count the ones that are coming soon. So what if I want to write that many and have 30-40 working progress I will. They all get updated eventually, it just takes a while because now a days I'm more concerned with the quality of the chapter and when I do that I tend to over think it and then I can't write it because I get blocked. And saying this hasn't been updated in months doesn't help because I know when my stories have been updated and how long it has been for some.

Anyway sorry about that rant enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"Tell your friend to keep his little Sloan out of Little Grey," said Meredith, walking up to Derek.

"Why would Mark hit on you?" asked Derek.

"Not my Little Grey. Lexie's little Grey," answered Meredith. "Why wouldn't he hit on me?"

"One he's married, has been for three years and has been with his wife six years. Two you don't like Lexie so why would you care who she sleeps with. Three she's married. Four She's not Grey she's Sloan," answered Derek, before he walked off.

Meredith stood there pondering Derek's comments and then shrugging them off.

"Cristina!" she called, as she saw her friends approaching her.

"Yeah,"

"Keep Lexie off Mark service I don't like the way he looks at her. He'll break her heart," whispered Meredith.

"Why do you care?" asked Cristina.

"I can care," said Meredith. "Besides she's been hanging around him."

Cristina turned round to her interns.

"Three since your so fond of Dr Sloan you can do scut," said Cristina.

Lexie groaned and everyone looked at her – judgement in there eyes.

"Oh my god," she muttered. "You're all idiots!"

"Excuse me?" asked Cristina.

"I'm married. He's married. He's Sloan. I'm Sloan," she said, before turning to Meredith and Cristina. "I'm so fond of him because he's my husband. We've been together six years and we got married three years ago. So yeah I'm fond of him because I'm married to my boss. Don't act like you care about me because you don't and that's fine. I already have a sister and if I'm not wanted by the other that's fine."

With that she walked off to the pit, feeling free from the truth. Sure there were lots of whispers and looks there was for months. Technically Meredith was married or at the time dating her boss – everything looked and talked about them. So Mark and Lexie relationship wasn't anymore scandalous than that. Eventually the whispers died down. Of course since most of their relationships existed inside the hospital everybody was going to know everyone's business. So when Mark and Lexie got pregnant a few months later – everyone knew before they could tell anyone. Since a scrub nurse was up in OB/GYN with her sister and she saw Mark and Lexie come out an office with a sonogram.

They had wanted to wait until the first trimester to tell everyone to avoid stress but of course Lexie was just finishing her last four months as an intern so she was stressed anyway. When everyone knew she was mommy tracked – especially by Mark so when he had no consults and no surgeries you could usually find him with her. Or observing her from the gallery if she was in surgery. It was both a blessing and a hindrance. Most of the time she didn't need him there but when the baby kicked for the first time he was able to feel it. When she went into labour four months into her resident year, she was actually by a nurses' station and Mark was in a long story. She got checked in and went to do paperwork and shout at her interns. She hadn't been due for two week and was just about to go on maternity leave. Not even half an hour after Mark was out of surgery they had their baby. Joshua Lucas Sloan.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
